Bella Traicion
by Eurlenette
Summary: Song-fic. Arthur no siente nada mas que tristesa por la partida de Alfred. Pero podra un amor que trata de olvidar ser al que el quiere tener mas?


Bueno, se me metió esta idea y no pude soportar las ganas. Disfruten!

Disclaimer.: Nada usado aquí me pertenece.

* * *

_Ya no quiero verlo otra vez,__  
__Mi alma esta partida en dos por ti ,__  
__No me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy,_

Mientras el punk británico se sentaba en su cama, su mente se estaba en el dia que partieron;

_-Qu-que?_

_-Perdóname Artie, pero tengo que regresar a América, no es opción mía. Perdóname._

_-Vete_

_-Que?_

_-COMO ESCUCHASTES! VETE!- grito Arthur colérico. Sentía lagrimas brotar de sus ojos, sentía como su mundo se le caía encima. _

_-Artie, no te enojes. Volveré lo más pronto posible. Por favor perdóname.-el americano sentía como se le rompía el corazón al ver a su amado en tal estado._

_-Déjame…_

_Dicen que estoy enferma de amor,__  
__Que me levanto__  
__Y vuelvo a caer por ti cada vez que te apareces frente a mi_

Estos días, sus amigos solían no hablar del americano, haciéndolo un tema taboo de hablar alrededor del punk. No era de menos, a el británico le afectaba la presencia de él, no importa si fuera en tema de conversación o una foto. Le dolía.

_Porque sin ti no hay camino__  
__Ni destino estoy pérdida,__  
__Porque sin ti no me importan los__  
__Minutos ni los días,__  
__Porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro sálvame,__  
__De esta bella traición que mato mi ilusión_

Arthur pensaba en los tiempos en que ellos se prometían amor eterno, tiempos en los cuales planeaban un futuro que sabían que podría ser inexistente, pero donde una boda y una familia y una larga vida juntos podría ser. Se prometieron siempre estar juntos. Pero Alfred tuvo que regresar a su país con su familia. Ese día, el sintió lo que solo pudo describir como traición. Todo lo que ellos habían vivido sintió que fue echado al fondo de un mar de tiempo del cual a él no le importaba.

_Perdona si me olvido de ti,__  
__Lo siento si agote la ilusión,__  
__No me importa el juramento que te di,_

Desde ese día, se dedico a olvidarlo, a nunca querer verlo. Su promesa de amarlo por siempre mandada al diablo. Tenía que olvidarlo, pero…

_Me dicen que todo termino,__  
__Que solo eres una canción de ayer,__  
__Un suspiro que en el aire se quedo_

Le decían que era excelente que lo olvidara, que siguiera adelante, pero lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que solo pensar en el le traían lagrimas amargas. No quería que fuera solo un _pasado _algo que nunca tuvo que existir porque si era sincero, él le trajo tanta felicidad, pero a la vez también tanto dolor.

_Porque sin ti no hay camino__  
__Ni destino estoy pérdida,__  
__Porque sin ti no me importan los__  
__Minutos ni los días,__  
__Porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro sálvame,__  
__De esta bella traición que mato mi ilusión_

Escucho un sonido en la puerta, se fue a ver quien era, tratando de sacar la memoria de su mente. Abrió la puerta.

-Si?

-Artie?- una voz baja pregunto. El británico rápidamente vio la cara de la persona.

_No…_

-Alfred

-Volví, como lo prometí

Arthur solo lo miro por unos segundos a los cual procedió a cerrarle la puerta en su cara.

-ARTIE! Abre por favor! Perdóname déjame explicar! Por favor! ARTHUR!

Arthur se estremeció, el americano solo usaba su nombre completo cuando hablaba serio. Le abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar. Era el mismo, solo más alto y, erm, guapo. El muchacho del cual se enamoro.

-Perdóname por todo Arthur. Sabes que te extrañe más que nada? No pude pensar en nadie más que tu.- A esto el británico se sonrojo.

-Fueron cuatro años idiota. Cuatro putos años! No sabes lo mucho que tuve que hacer sin ti!

-Lo sé perdóname, y entiendo si tú tienes a alguien más, eh escuchado que has estado saliendo con alguien.

-No, no pude. Te extrañe mucho.- El americano sonrió y se acerco al muchacho punk plantándole un beso suave en sus labios.

_Donde estarás cuando mis labios te buscan?__  
__Y donde estará el sueño tan dulce que era de los dos?__  
__Fuiste mi bella traición~_

-Prometo nunca más hacerte daño amor, perdóname.- Arthur lo beso y sus lenguas saborearon los sabores únicos de los respectivos. Quizás ese día sintió que él era solo una traición, pero fue una que a la vez le dio tanto amor.


End file.
